A vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5104997 in which a first battery group, a second battery group, and a third battery group are disposed in the front and rear direction of a vehicle and these first to third battery groups are mounted and unitized on a battery mounting frame.
In the vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5104997, however, since the plurality of battery groups are accommodated in one unit, if a battery unit is disposed in a rear portion of the vehicle and a large impact is applied to the battery unit at the time of a rear collision of the vehicle, for example, there is a possibility that the impact is transmitted between the battery groups. On the other hand, when the plurality of battery groups are separately unitized, the number of parts increases, and the manufacturing cost and assembly time increases.